Sirius' POV
by EchoIvy
Summary: Sirius' POV from the 3rd book. *Chapter one*


This a just a retelling of some events of the 3rd book by sirius' POV.  
I'm going to do another that is his POV of the 4rth book.  
If you like X-Overs, go look at my Buffy-Harry Potter X over, I promice it's not like anything you've ever read before. 

I own nothing  
Be Happy.

Sirius' POV

It is only after I reached Remus' that I allowed myself to think about the events proceeding the tournament, and Harry.

_Harry._

When I first saw him after I escaped from Azkaban I had thought for a moment that I was looking at James. In the dark night I could not see Harry's bright green eyes, Lilly's eyes.

I could only see James, god, and in that moment I forgot everything, I 'believed' it was James. So much so that I let myself step out into the light, and be seen. Harry had locked eyes with me; it had been a crushing blow,

_Green eyes._

Harry had green eyes and James was dead.

After that I only thought of him as James and Lily's son, when I thought of him at all. I'm ashamed to admit that I became obsessed with Peter, I wanted Peter, I wanted him dead,I wanted my revenge.

And so it went for a while, I watched his Quidditch matches and almost had a heart attack when he fell off his broom, but mostly I just let myself pretend that I was watching James sailing over the pitch.

I attacked the fat lady, to my utmost disgust and I scared the living daylights out of Harry's best friend, Ron.

I wasn't concerned about what Harry would think, or Remus for that matter, I was to far past sanity, I only had one goal, I wanted the rat.

The night that I grabbed Peter, and consequently Ron, was the night things changed, things got clear again, if only marginally. I still wanted the traitor dead, but I also had a desperate urge to meet, and talk to Harry. I gave no thought to how he would react. So I waited for Harry to come. I knew he would, he was James son after all, but when he did show up it wasn't like anything I had imagined, this was not some happy reunion, he  
hated me.

The things I said, I know that I sounded like I was taunting him, but I wasn't, everything I said was true. Then out of nowhere he attacked me, with fists and feet, and caught me completely off guard. Ron's wand went offin my hand, near his head, I had only seconds to recover my lost sanity, I had to remember whom I was fighting. Then my hand was clutched around his throat, I shudder to think what could have happened if Hermione hadn't given me a good swift kick. I still feel a wave of guilt for that, I can't believe I was so far gone that I would hurt him, I just can't comprehend.

Then Harry had his wand faster then I could follow. I asked him if he was going to kill me, I felt it almost would have been a relief if he did.

Harry's angry words bit into me deeply; 'you never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it…' I remember the sorrow I felt when he said that, I hated that a 13 year old boy had heard his mother die. Then Remus was there, Remus my old friend and he believed me. It meant so much to me that he was there, I had missed him.

Remus insisted on telling Harry the truth, and I have to admit that he was right. Then Snape showed up wearing James' invisibility cloak, of all things. He started ranting and raving like a lunatic and got himself slammed into a wall for all his troubles.

James would have been so proud.

Then Remus and I forced Peter to show himself, the little rat tried everything he could think of the worm his way out of trouble. It didn't work, and best of all was that Harry believed me, though in the end he saved Peter's worthless hide.

The walk back to Hogwarts had to be the highlight, Harry said he wanted to live with me, I was, in a word, ecstatic. I'll never forgive myself for what happened to Harry after James and Lily died, hindsight is a dreadful thing, I imagine, sometimes, what would have happened ifI hadn't gone after Peter, maybe then things would have worked out differently.

Things went down hill from there. Peter got free, and with him any chances I had to be free. The Dementors tried to kill Harry and I; I had never been so fearful in my life, I saw as if in a dream my 'could have been' life flash before my eyes. Everything I was so sure I was never going to get to say to Harry, never get to do with him. Harry fought bravely, holding my hand. And I clung to it, no matter how many Dementors came they couldn't take it away.

When I woke in the little room with Dumbledore leaning over me I had a moment of blind panic, so sure that Harry hadn't made it. If the sight of the escaped murderer Sirius Black demanding to know if Harry was okay shocked Dumbledore he hid it well.

I told him my story, and he just smiled that all knowing smile and left the room without a word. Imagine my surprise when I look out the window and there's Harry and Hermione... riding a Hippogriff!

I tried to tell Harry just how forever grateful I was, how proud I was, but it was to late, I had to go.

So I flew off already planning a letter in my head that I would send as soon as I could. It's funny how much I love Harry, having only spent such a short amount of time with him. But sometime when I wasn't looking, Harry had gone from "James' son" to my godson, the boy I loved dearly.


End file.
